In an environment in which tape backup is performed for a large volume of data at regular intervals, it is necessary to speed up backup processing to complete the backup processing within a determined backup time. In this case, it is assumed that the backup is implemented using a plurality of tape backup apparatuses and backup servers in parallel. This method requires a plurality of tape apparatuses and backup servers, and therefore their provision cost is a problem to be solved.
As a method for speeding up backup processing, data compression is possible. PTL 1 below discloses a method for compressing data in a storage apparatus as an example of a technique for compressing the data capacity.